1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computers, and more particularly to computer systems, and computer program products for intelligently automating tasks in a computing environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
People today often use automation to assist in making common tasks simpler. Automation refers to the use of control systems and information technologies to reduce the need for human work in the production of goods and services. In computing environments, automated functionality has found its way into virtually every segment. Computing/processor-based automation is used to increase productivity in industries such as manufacturing, transportation, and consumer (e.g., home automation and entertainment).